


Unproperly Forgiveness

by Hoshiou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Child Ouma is innocent and so naive, I call every characters by their last name except Gonta, I try my best to make this angst story but I don't know if it's working, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Ouma is a little shit, Ouma needs a hug, Ouma's life is miserable, it's Ouma not Oma, sick!ouma, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiou/pseuds/Hoshiou
Summary: 7 years ago, Ouma Kokichi saw his parents got killed in front of his eyes.And now, he has an unknown virus that threatens his life.Fate really loves screw with him, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

The oldest memories Ouma kokichi remembered is his parents abused him. Even though he got punched, kicked and slapped around, he still love his parents. He believes that his parents can change because they isn't an alcoholic lover and also, he always sees sadness and regret hiding deep in their eyes every time they hit him.

What he believes became true.

The day he first time screamed from unbearable pain was the day his parents began to change, thanks to a man who lives in the same street as them. That man was taken out the trashes before he heard the scream. He sprinted toward the direction sound and broke into the house. Because of the interrupted, his parents stopped hitting him in shocked. Through his blurry vision, he saw that man approached his parents while held something in his hand. Thinking it was dangerous, he forced his body to stand up, but failed. So he crawled and grasped that man's ankle.

"D-d-d...on't....urt....em...!" He repeatedly said that sentence over and over again. What he spoke was slurred words, but three adults who heard it understood. 

"...why?" He doesn't know who asked that. Grasped more tightly, he replied,

"B-b-be...ause..I-I...ove..em!" That's the last thing he said before he lost consciousness.

The next time he opened his eyes, his life started to change. That man doesn't report to any authorities. He gave a second chance to Ouma's parents. He offered Ouma to live with him due to his parents will have the same tight schedule and he didn't want to leave Ouma alone in his parents' house. That man had saved him and his parents, so Ouma agreed without thinking too long. During he resided in that man's house, he had learned many things from him.

After two years, his parent has finished their therapy. Ouma lives with his parents again. As a thanks, his parents gave a key house to that man, so he can visit their only child whenever he wants. Ouma would cry every time his parents hug or kiss his cheeks/forehead. The hands that always hurt him were wraps around his body in a loving gesture. He felt so very, very happy, thinking his life completed for once.

Alas, happiness never lasts long.

* * *

In the living room, Ouma and his parents waiting for that man to come before starting Ouma's 10 years old birthday party. His face lit up when he heard the doorbell ringing.

"You can get it if you want to, Kokichi." His father said with a gentle voice. He beams up at his dad before he ran and quickly open the door. Instead of that man, he sees a stranger.

"Hello kid. Is your parents home right now?" Tilting his head, Ouma says,

"They are. Who are you, mister?"

"I'm your parents' best friend. They didn't know that I'm coming, so I want to surprise them. Could you keep quiet and let me in?" Surprise always makes people happy just like he baked cookies one time and presented it to his parents and that man. He was scared and then calm down when they reassured him that they cried because they were happy.

Want to make his parents happy, he nods eagerly. Open the door widely, he lets a stranger in.

"So where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad is in the living room."

"What are they doing?"

"Getting my birthday party start."

".....your..birthday..?"

"Hn!"

They walk slowly while whispering to each other until they arrived close to the living room.

Didn't notice that stranger stiffen his body, he pulls him and walk in the party set-up room.

"Mom! Dad! Look who I found!"

It happened too fast. One moment he saw his dad smiled at him and then he fell down with a hole in his forehead. He knows what happened, but he denied it. Too focus on his dad, he tries to get close, but someone grips his left shoulder, stopped him from checked his dad.

Struggle against the grip, he cries out.

"Dad! Dad! Please wake up! Dad can hear me, right! Please wake up! Get up! Please! Dad! Dad!!! Please..."

"LET GO OF MY CHILD!!!!" Hearing a woman shouted, he turns his head and see his mother rushed toward him.

"M-mom! Mom!" Struggle more, he stamp on the stranger's leg, felt it loosen a bit, he breakout from the grip. He met his mother's open arms. He hugs his mother tightly, sobbing his heart out on her chest. Suddenly his mother spin him around. He notices something dripped on his hair. Raising his head, he sees blood coming out from his mother's mouth. Horror sink in, he screams.

"..m-mom..? Mom? No..nononono..!  **NO!**   Don't leave me mom...please don't.." His mother opens her eyes and smiling at him. Stroking his hair for a bit before she kisses his forehead.

"R-remember Kokichi...your dad and I always love you..no matter what you do..we will always love you." His heart clenched in pain. He doesn't want this to happen.  _ ** **He doesn't want to!****_

"I-I love mom and dad too! So please don't leave me! I will do anything so please don't go!" His mother continue smiling at him as he watches his mother's bright violet eyes grew dim. His arms went slacken making his mother's body fell down. Fell down on his knees, he looks at his hands. His red hands. Red. Blood.  _His mother's blood_.

He burst out crying again.

 

_"Kokichi, let's go play!"_

_"What's we will playing today?"_

_"Hmm. How about this?"_  
_\-----_  
_"Dear, why you are riding tricycle? Isn't Kokichi suppose the who should ride that?"_

_"Why not? Kokichi having fun chasing me around so it's all okay!"_

 

Dad.....

 

_"Kokichi, hear this! Your dad is a jerk! You know, he was-"_

_"Wha- don't tell him! You make me embarrassing."_

_"Then stop being a jerk."_

_"My dear wife...you know that's impossible! You love this jerk anyway!"_

_"Hmph!"_

 

Mom.....

 

_"....hnn? Kokichi? What's wrong? Do you have a nightmare? .....come here."_

_"...comfortable? Dear, if you snore tonight, I will kick you off the bed."_

_"What? I'm not snore when I sleep!"_

_"Yes, you are. Now shhh."_

_"...fine."_  
_\-----_  
_"Still can't sleep Kokichi? .....do you want a bedtime story? ....okay."_

_"I have this great story in my mind!"_

_"What is it? And please the story without you being the main character."_

_"...only this time..?"_

_"Okay. Remember this time only."_

_"Ahah! I knew you won't resist my charm!"_

_"Shut up and start to tell the story already!"_

_"Alright, alright. What a tsundere wife...."_

_"What was that!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Dad... Mom…

  
Why is this happening.... Why? Why?  _ ** **Why?!****_

 

As if hearing his mind, a voice answer,

"Someone pays me to do this. I'm really sorry kid, but you have to die. Don't worry, I'll make it painless." Tears still flowing down, he watches that stranger cocked his gun at him. He doesn't do anything. His blank eyes just staring ahead. He not blinking when a familiar man walks silently behind that stranger. Not blinking when that familiar man knocked that stranger out with a chop to the stranger's neck. Not blinking when that familiar man kneeling down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. He closes his eyes and let the darkness consumed him.

* * *

When he awake, he stares at the ceiling. He looks around and notice that he is in the room that he had stayed for two years. Hoping what he just went through is only a dream, he gets up. He left the room.

Walk down the stairs.

Walk out of the house.

He continues walking until he stops his tracks.

He really wish what's happened to his parents is a dream. Just a nightmare. But the scenes he sees right now is telling him that  _it is not a dream_. People crowded in front of the house. There a yellow tape prevented people from entering the house. That man with serious expression is in conversation with a police. The truth hit him hard.

 

Their voices that always calm him down.

Their faces that always reassure him.

Their actions that always make him feel loved.

Ouma can never get all of it again.

_Because his mother and father are no longer in this world._

 

 

Turning his back, he runs away. From that house. That man. Pain. Memories.  _Everything_.

* * *

  **T I M E S K I P**

* * *

It's been 7 years since Ouma ran away. Throughout those years, he had changed. He somehow had made an organization with 9 individuals that he met and became their leader. His subordinates are so loyal and respect him. They also adore and caring him too much that they force him to attend the Hope Peak Academy when he got the letter from that famous school. He treasures them very much. Really, he is. But sometimes, he always wants to hit them for making puppy eyes at him every time they want something and then hit himself for giving in.

He is in 79th class together with other 15 students as his classmates. His classmates are boring-yet-funny and predictable people. He loves to tease them, especially his beloved detective! There also one of his classmates that he despise because of her talent, but he tolerates her for his school life sake that he never has before in his life.

Many plans he has made for his future. But, apparently, he had to change it.

Because fate really loves screw with him, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of going to out eating like the rest of his classmates, Ouma right now sitting on his seat, waiting for someone. After waiting too long, he sees the person he waiting has entered the classroom.

"Hey~ Gonta-chan! Did you bring them?" Ouma chirps while making hand gesture 'hurry up, hurry up'. Face brightens up, Gonta nods as a reply. Gonta darts toward him excitedly while holding two containers.

"Gonta happy when Ouma-kun said want learn more about bug! Here bugs Ouma-kun wants!" Gonta put the two containers on table. Inside the container have a Neptune Beetle and another one have a Stag Beetle.

"Alright big boy. You can go now. Go eat or something. I want to....study these bugs alone."

"Okay! Gonta will! Gonta go now, please take care of them Ouma-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Gonta left the classroom, leaving him alone. He stares at the bugs with dread for a few minutes before he takes a container and open it. Forcing his right hand go in and pull a bug out, then put it on the table. He does the same with the other bug. He shakes his hand swiftly, trying to make the disgusting sensation disappear from his hand.

He leans against the chair and push it backward with his legs. Trying to get away from the two bugs, not too far, but not near it neither. He watches as the two bugs nearing each other and start fighting. He would continue watching, but there a sudden pain in his chest. Knowing what's going to happen, he immediately gets up and exited from the classroom. Sprint toward the restroom. He grateful that no one in the hallway during recess time, if not, people will ask him why he run like a demon chasing behind him or they will report to Ultimate Moral Compass because he breaking the rules (No running in the hallway).

Upon arriving, he enters and locked the door behind him. He doesn't want anyone to discover _anything._ Dart for the sink, he bends down and start to cough. He doesn't know how long he in the restroom. After he stopped, he is wheezing, trying to keep his body from falling to the floor. He curses when he hears the school bell ringing indicating that recess time is over.

He wipe the trailing blood from his mouth with his hand, open the water tap, let the water wash all the blood in the sink. Washing his hands and face, take a bit water to gargle and spit out the blood that left behind in his mouth. He scans his clothes and the floor, let out a relief sigh when there no blood on them.

He walks out the restroom and notice there many students in the hallway. Even though his body feels weak and exhausted, he forces himself walking a bit faster. Hoping his classmates have not entered the class yet. When he was close to his class and hears loud voices, he once again curses under his breath.

His classmates are already inside the classroom.

He counts one to three in his head before he put his mask on. Silently open the door, he enters. He sees all of his classmates gather around Gonta and Gonta stares at the two empty bug containers in his hands with dejected eyes. He stays silent for a bit, glance around the room and sees that the bugs have disappeared and there a window open, then he crosses his arms behind his head and approach them.

"What are you guys doing?" He ask. They all look at him except Gonta. "Ouma-kun, could you explain this?" Akamatsu frowned. Not only her, but they all wore frown looks exclude straight face from Shinguji, scowl face from Harukawa and eyebrow raise from Iruma. "Explain what?" He uncrosses his arms and tilt his head.

"Gonta-kun said that you wanted to study bug so he lend you his bugs. Now, the containers are empty. What did you do to Gonta-kun's bugs?"

"Oh, that. Nothing." He casually shrugged off. Before anyone say something, he adds, "I just open the containers and then they fly away."

"Why did you do that?" Tojo fixed her gaze on him, her forehead creased.

"You know," He sit on the random table, then swinging his leg back and forth. "there one time Gonta-chan said that the bugs understand human language, so I decided to test it. I asked the bugs if they want to leave or stay in the container and when I open it, guess what?" Grinning at them, he watches few of them have figured out what he gonna say and want to stop him from speaking, but he won't let them. He continues talking,

"The bugs prefer freedom to the owner who caging them."

They all have alarmed expressions. They look at him, then at Gonta who is looking at him with glistening eyes and pure sadness on his face.

"G-Gonta didn't mean to..! G-Gonta just want to give protection for bugs! Bugs hate Gonta now! Gonta sorry! Gonta really sorry!"

Stop swinging his legs, he smiles while some of them glaring at him and the others are comforting Gonta.

"Alright, student, please sit down in your own seat." He didn't notice that teacher have entered the classroom. Before teacher reprimand him, he hops down from the table and went to his seat. He snickers when blonde haired teacher with white hat staring at them with unblinking eyes and then he announce that he give them self-study for the rest of his lesson. That teacher left the classroom with a sigh.

Kizakura Kohichi is the one who teaches them today until school ended. So that's mean, time to go home. It's not like HPA staffs care if their students attend in class or not because they are Ultimates. As long as the students get excellent grades in their studies, HPA let them do whatever they want.

He gathers and stuff his things into his bag. While his classmates' attention on Gonta, he quickly left the classroom in silence. He walks faster, unlike before, there are people in the hallway. He avoids them as much as he can. When people call his name, or trying to get his attention, he ignores them. After he out of the from school area, he slows down his pace.

As he walks down the street, he remembers back what's happened in class. His heart clenches in pain seeing Gonta sad face with tears flowing down his cheeks. He hates doing this, but he need to do so. The reason is because he is sick. He doesn't know how he got this sickness.

This sickness got triggered after he got fever 10 months ago. Even though he already recovered from the fever, he still coughs and sometimes he even vomit. Not only that, four months ago, he noticed his body have grown weaker. He doesn't want to think deeply about this because he always does reckless activities that affect his health, but he couldn't take it anymore. So, he used his saving money that he always get from some of his subordinates that have part time jobs and went to the nearby clinic without telling his subordinates.

When he told the doctor about his symptoms, the doctor immediately wrote the letter and send him to the emergency room in hospital. After he checked up, the doctor in hospital informed him that there nothing wrong with his body. The doctor thought he was lying about his health until he coughed blood, making the doctor panicked. After saw the proof that he isn't lying, the doctor gave him medicines and monthly appointments. He thought after that, he will be alright, but looks like he was wrong.

Last month, he went to the hospital for his appointment. The doctor had concluded that his organ, more specifically his lungs, have an unknown virus in them. Doctor advised him to have an organ transplant, but he refused. Not because about organ donation, he knows doctor can help searching for that. He is worried about the fees. His money already isn't enough for his own medicines and now for the surgeon? There's no way he will take all his subordinates' money. They are not rich people and their money is sufficient for their needs. If his subordinates know about this, of course they will give all of their money to him. So, he keeps it secret.

Doctor understands about his situation. Even though he only have met the doctor four times, the doctor continue want to help him by giving him free appointment and few medicines without letting any hospital staffs know about it. He very thankful, but he knows this isn't enough. He must have an organ transplant. Because that doctor said, if he waits any longer, the virus can spread to his other organs and eventually  _kill_ him off.

Knowing he will die in the future, he try to distant himself from people by making them hate him. Despise him. Anything to make them get away from him. That's why he done that to Gonta. Make a person that everyone cared and loved upset is an easy way to make people hate him.

Suddenly, there a pain in his chest. This time he doesn't hold it back. He let himself coughing as he walks through the alley and enter abandoned house. Usually when he enters the house, there always D.I.C.E members waiting for him because this house is their secret base. But now, it's just silence and uncomfortable cold because not only his classmates, he also made his subordinates despise him. Although it was last week, he feels like it was yesterday when it happened.

That day is the first time he had a fight with his members. After he slapped his youngest member, other members were shocked and angered. While they having argument, he want to kill himself when he uttered those words out to his youngest member. His slap made her felt only shocked but his words made her sobbed on the floor, pulled her long brunette hair and screamed.

_"The only useful things about you is your voice and body. No wonder they like it. Inside and outside, how does it feel when you received it almost daily. Wait. No need to answer that, of fucking course you love it, didn't you slut?"_

His words made her remembered her painful past. He deserved the punches he got from his male members. He deserved the slaps he got from his female members. He deserved the negative feelings he got from them. His members deserved happiness, so he let them walk out from the house and leave him forever.

His cough already stop few seconds ago. He walks into his own room, throw his bag away and lying on his bed. He feels so tired that he didn't want to change out his school uniform or cleaning his blood. Snuggling into nine black and white checkered scarfs his ex-subordinates left behind, he closes his eyes and let his sleepiness take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a fanfic about Ouma is in time loop. The story is completed. If you guys interested, here is it : https://www.quotev.com/story/10436207/Rewind


End file.
